


Second Time

by FlockPack



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Bonding, But Still A Family, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Actually Described, Or At Least Be Able To Move On, Sayu Is A mess, Spoilers, They Will Help Eachother Through, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but they will get better, last episode spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: The Shinigami king asked Kira what he wanted, and a moment later, his wishes would slowly start to be granted, one by one. And once they were, Kira was to go back in time and fulfil his side of the bargain. The king knew everyone could have a happy ending, no matter how damaged. It would just take time.





	1. Powerful Past-Perusing Puddle Portals Plus Pals.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my stories, anyone may adopt these at any point. I will continue to write them, but I will gladly admit others are better at writing. I don’t care about credit for the ideas, I just ask to be sent a link so I may read fanfictions that are alternate from, based on, have similar plotlines, or rewritten versions of my stories. If you take the characters that have been through these situations, and make them react to their stories, (read the book, watch the show, etc.) I definitely would love to read those more than anything.
> 
> Take out the spaces, and this link will lead you to my inspiration.
> 
> https : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = TE6beI7AVc4
> 
> The only fault is the number of deaths. 124, 925.
> 
> I would just like to thank the people here for doing the math for me.
> 
> https : / / www . quora . com / How - many – people - did – Light - Yagami – Kira – kill
> 
> Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata created Death Note originally.

**(KIRA POV)**

Kira didn’t know if Mikami killed himself because he wanted to give a last distraction, or if he was wrought with some powerful emotion after finding out his god was _just a human_ … hurt. After finding out his god was hurt. All he knew, was that it hurt, _and he was scared_. But he would escape.

He walked as fast as he could, his right arm hanging useless, and waving like a flag.

He couldn’t stop.

His younger self flashed behind his eyes, and he could see the difference between Light and Kira as he ran past him. Light’s eyes were so innocent. And he saw his own earlier, when he was thrashing in the puddle after that idiot Matsuda shot him.

They were eyes of an experienced man who knew what to do to fulfil his purpose.

They were filled with power, _insanity,_ determination.

They were the eyes of _a ruthless killer. A maniac._ A god.

He was escaping, and all he had to do was climb the staircase, then he could hide in the top of the warehouse while he bandaged his wounds. He had picked the one everyone was likely to look into last, right in the middle. Once they realized he hadn’t left the lot, and wasn’t hiding in the grounds, they would search the warehouses. Half would go to the closest warehouses, the others would go to the last ones, and work their way in. But by then, he would have healed himself enough to be able to escape.

He didn’t know why he chose to take a short break halfway while climbing up the stairs. But he found himself lying on them when he could have sworn he heard a scraping sound of pen across paper.

He jolted, and he knew his time was limited. He wondered how long he had left. Seconds, most likely. But his life wasn’t flashing behind his eyes like everyone used to say. No, his life had taken a stroll past him earlier, _not bothering to look up as it turned it’s back on him._ Staring at the light, he didn’t know what he felt. _Guilt. Regret._ _Yes, regret. That I hadn’t made them all pay._ _Regret that you had strayed from the path of good. Regret that I hadn’t rid the world of all it's rot yet._ _Regret for all of the people you killed._ _Regret for dying in a rundown staircase. If I had known my name would have been written down anyway, I would have gone down with a blast, or at least with someone else._ _Like poor Matsuda, who had lost everything. Yes, Matsuda, the idiot who wore a yellow tie, the colour of cowardice._ _The colour of optimism, hope and happiness, of which you ripped all away._ _Which he deserved! Then it is just karma that you are getting what you deserved, isn’t it._ _You deserved every bullet he gave you, and then some._ _He was going to shoot me in the head!_ _Then you would have had a quick death, and you wouldn’t have to suffer such a humiliating death in such a dusty old **rotten** place, with an imaginary voice in your head telling you your hidden emotions._ _I do not feel guilt! Yes, you do. I had let the subject drop before. And now you are bringing it up, because you so desperately want to apologize. But your pride won’t let you, will it. You are a sad person, Kira. Light Yagami was twice the man as you. And Matsuda ten times the man of both of you. And you let them both down. I am Light! No, you are not. Not anymore. At the beginning, you were the same, but eventually, you passed the point of no return. If anything, I would consider myself Light Yagami. Who do you think you are, taking my name!? I am your conscience, Kira. I’ve tried talking to you before, but you didn’t see reason. You are emotional, hot-headed. I’m ashamed to be a part of you when you can’t even handle your own guilt. WHAT DO I HAVE TO BE GUILTY ABOUT? NOTHING! Then which one of us is hallucinating his image? Because I didn’t bring him up._

Kira’s eyes focused, and he felt something in him shatter.

_ L… _

His conscious stayed silent, waiting for him to make a decision on his own.

_ …L? _

His face was blocked by a bar. He didn’t understand why the detective wouldn’t just move to see him properly.

He was met by silence.

Kira was suddenly glad the bar hid the other’s face. He could almost feel the emotion that must have been on the other’s face. Disdain. Condescension… Pity. He knew the detective couldn’t believe that someone so brilliant had ever gone down this path, to end up like him.

He was running out of time, but he couldn’t leave the other without a goodbye.

But farewells were useless, so he had to tell him something instead.

_Something along the lines of ‘You still died. At least I got this far. I’m better than you.’?_

_ NO! No… I have two things to tell him… _

_We only have time for one. We might think at incredible paces, but an action will waste the rest of your time._

Light used the word “We”

_ Then… _

_Will you tell him what you want to, or what you need to?_

Slowly, Light and Kira closed their eyes.

_I hope L understands..._

(L POV)

He did understand. He understood both Light and Kira perfectly, whenever he had all the facts. Now, with or without facts, he understood the other. Five years watching somebody would do that.

…

Well, six years, but…

It had been five years since he had died. Five years since he refused to follow the being trying to take him somewhere else. Five years since he decided he couldn’t move on until the Kira case was closed. All he had wanted, was to know what Light was thinking. What Kira was thinking. He found himself following a random Shinigami, flying up until he was somewhere that could only be described as an ashen desert. He had explored until he met a globe-like sack of flesh hanging from a ceiling, four limbs dangling to the ground. The Shinigami King had let L view things from his own windows to the human’s world, and L had found himself hearing the thoughts of whoever he had focused on. He got to know Light much better through this.

So of course he would understand what the other meant.

“I forgive you, Light Yagami.” He whispered to the pool, before looking up at the king. “How did he see me anyway?”

“He didn’t.” The Shinigami responded. “His own mind must have conjured up your image. Why did you say you forgive him? What was he rambling about in the end?”

“… When I died, I used the last of my strength to close my eyes, realizing I wouldn’t have the strength to say the words ‘Light is Kira’. If I was dying, I was going into a nice sleep, on my own terms. Not his. He happened to also close his eyes. But not to go out on his terms, but rather, to tell me he was going out on mine.”

“How?”

“He made his last act one of copying mine. To tell me that’s all he was, my copy. In the shortest possible terms… he was telling me that all he could ever be, it wouldn’t amount to what I was. That he had spent the last years copying me. Taking my title. Taking my job. Well, I would call it more of a “position” than a job… but my point still stands. He was telling me that he could only hope to be a mere shadow of myself. In short, it was an apology.”

The king was silent for a while. “And you forgave him, after all he’s done?”

“I don’t intend on letting him know for a while more. Not until he’s more than made up for his actions. I’m still going to make him work for it.”

“How? He isn’t going to end up in Heaven or Hell.”

“Exactly my point. Either that means he’s going to become a ghost, but he didn’t, or I’d see his ghost leave his body, going to purgatory, in which I have no chance, but… I believe he wouldn’t go there.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because the third option… is the Shinigami realm.”

The king was silent.

“And that proves that I am correct. When will he get here, I don’t want to be here when he does.”

The king waved one of his limbs over the pool, and the image changed. He sighed as he picked up his notebook, writing something down as he watched.

**Light opened an eye, beginning to speak.**

**“…Where is this…? If I remember correctly, Ryuk killed me, and…”**

**Ryuk started laughing, drawing Light’s attention. “I welcome you, Light. Welcome to the Shinigami’s world.”**

**Light gave a soft smile, lowering his head. “‘Don’t you ever dream of being able to go to Heaven or Hell after using the Death Note,’ Huh…? Well, it’s one of the patterns I was guessing. What will happen to me? I can kind of guess since I’m all the way here in the Shinigami’s world…”**

**“Don’t rush, it’ll start in due time.” Ryuk responded.**

**“Start? What will…?”**

**Light didn’t finish his sentence.**

L saw the words seemingly etched onto Light’s pupils. They were backwards so Light would have been able to read them. But L’s brain worked fast enough to read backwards, glad it was in English and not Japanese.

**Otoharada Kurou, Heart Attack.**

**Light fell down, before his eyes opened once more, eyes healed from the words.**

The king wrote something else down.

**“What’s going on…? I…”**

**Shibuimaru Takuo, Car Accident.**

**A truck came out of nowhere, smashing into Light. His body healed, and once more…**

The king wrote something down.

**“Whoever I killed so far… Can’t be…” Light sounded pained.**

**Ryuk started to explain. “You noticed? That’s right. As much as you killed others, you’ll suffer the same pain. If you killed 10 thousand people, you’ll die for 10 thousand times. That is the atonement of whoever used the Death Note.”**

**“No way…” He whispered.**

**“Did you think you would become a Shinigami too…? You wouldn't be the first to make that conclusion.”**

**Light fell down from another heart attack.**

L didn’t read the name.

**“Who’s doing this!?”**

**“The king of the Shinigami. Only that old fart’s Death Note can kill the same human again and again.”**

The king huffed at the name, but didn’t say anything, just writing something else down.

L could guess what it was.

“What will happen when he reaches the last life? I can’t imagine you know a way to make him stop existing.” L had known the king for five years. He knew he wasn’t omnipotent, that there were limits to his power.

“… No Shinigami is meant to know that.”

“… I’m not a Shinigami.”

The king gave a wry smile. “No, you are not… When he lives his last death, he will wake up as Light for the last time. All the damage from all the lives will hit him at once, and his body will attempt to reform around it. His mind will break too, so it will also be reformed, and important aspects of his personality will latch onto him. Armonia was a king in his lifetime, who cared greatly for wealth. So jewels attached to him, and a throne appeared for him in the wastelands of this realm. For Kira, as most of his kills were from heart attacks, he will still look mostly human, but his memories of his old life will be removed, and he will choose a new name. Some humans who had used the notebook never became well-known enough to gain a name in the media, so they use their real name. Some choose their favourite thing, in another language that they never learnt. Some choose their real name. Some even choose all of the choices, putting them together. But him? I have no doubt he will call himself Kira, not knowing the significance. Ryuk will, once he meets a brand-new Shinigami calling itself ‘Kira’, or if he is there for Light’s last death, but I hope he keeps his mouth shut. I doubt it though.”

“And no Shinigami knows they used to be human?”

“Only a rare few had ever figured it out. Most of them find out centuries after their loved ones have all perished. They usually don’t write anything after that, unless it was to save someone’s life, not knowing it would take their own.” The king paused. “Although, in their state, even if they did know, I believe they would have written it down already. Currently, there are no Shinigami who know the truth.”

“Did Gelus know?”

“… Yes. Rem assumed he was in love with Misa Amane, and that was why he chose to save her, but he wasn’t. He felt love for her, but it wasn’t a romantic kind.”

“Familial?”

“Yes. Gelus figured it out quickly, only a few decades after his death, and continued to track his descendants. He couldn’t help but save her life.”

L turned back to the screen. Light had died of a few more heart attacks while the king had been talking. After each time, the king wrote Light’s name down, then the name of his next victim, then how they died.

**“Do something, save me, Ryuk…”**

**“No use.”**

**“No! I don’t want to die anymore!”**

**Forty seconds had passed. He took a sudden breath in, before the laughter started.**

“It seems he is Kira once more…” the king said.

“I don’t believe that. I believe Kira and Light are forevermore one and the same. Consider the last messages he wanted to give me.”

**(SHINIGAMI KING POV)**

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had no idea what L was talking about.

The kid was a genius after all.

And he wasn’t embarrassed to ask for an explanation.

L wasn’t condescending… on purpose, anyway.

“That he was sorry?”

“Yes. He had started to be repentant, but that isn’t what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“He had been showing constant signs, long after my death. If he had known I could hear his thoughts, he would have told me both of what he wanted and needed me to know, instead of giving me hints. The apology was what he needed to say. But what he wanted to say is why I forgave him. Why I know that he isn’t Kira anymore. Because Kira wouldn’t even think of admitting what he would have if he had more time.”

“And what was he going to admit?” The king held amazement in his tone that the other could figure it out.

The king could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen L express emotion. An amazing feat, since each of his limbs only had two claws on them, max. Both had been sadness, over the deaths of two of his heirs. But as L looked up at him, he had to start counting on one of his second limbs.

L smiled up at the king, a strange look in his eye, mixed with amusement?

“He loves me.”

 **Light’s laughter died out as forty seconds passed.** The king didn’t write his name again immediately afterwards.

“What.”

“Light Yagami is in love with me. That is what he was going to tell me if he had time. Although I have no idea how he was planning on telling me, when he wouldn’t be able to speak.”

The king stayed silent for a long time. “You two never fail to surprise me…”

L turned back to the pool as Light’s eyes opened once more.

“How do you feel about him?”

**“326218.” Light said.**

“L?”

**Ryuk made a noise of confusion.**

L put his thumb to his lips, pressing down.

**“The number of people who I have killed so far… Experience all the deaths and disappear… huh? Meaning, as long as I’m experiencing those deaths… I will exist.”**

“Do you love him back?”

**“… Well… It’s true…” Ryuk said slowly.**

“Do you even like him?”

**“That will be more than enough time.”**

“L, I am talking to you.”

“I am busy trying to figure out what he is planning, could you be silent for a moment?”

**“Light, you… What’re you thinking?”**

“… Fine.”

**“I shall look for the king of Shinigami…”**

“Fuck.”

**“And make a deal with him.”**

“Oh, thank goodness.”

**Light didn’t explain further, he just started to walk.**

“So…?”

“So?” L prompted him.

“Do you like him or not?”

“… How did I get here?”

“You don’t remember? You’re the one who found me.”

“No, I know that. I meant, how did I get in this position? I’m watching someone die repeatedly through a puddle portal while sitting next to-”

L turned back to the puddle portal as Light spoke.

**“More than forty seconds have passed, Ryuk.”**

The king quickly scribbled down the necessary words once more, trying not to feel embarrassed that he had forgotten.

**“Ah, don’t sweat it. The king must have gotten distracted, or is busy looking into his portals to the human realm to figure out the name of the next person you killed.”**

**“He can look into the past?”**

**“Yeah, only his portals can do that though.”**

**“It is a portal to the human realm, you said, and if he can look into the past with it, could he potentially travel to the past human realm?”**

“Yes, easily.” The king said to the puddle, not that he was heard.

**“Nah, not even the king has that much power. Why, were you going to ask to go back to kill that albino kid before he could beat you?”**

**Light didn’t answer, the conversation was over.**

“… Ryuk really needs to shut his mouth, and pay more attention.”

“You can go into the past? And see into it too?”

In answer, the king just waved his limb over the puddle, and it switched to just before Light talked, focusing on L.

**“So…?”**

**“So?” L prompted him.**

**“Do you like him or not?”**

**“… How did I get here?”**

**“You don’t remember? You’re the one who found me.”**

**“No, I know that. I meant, how did I get in this position? I’m watching someone die repeatedly through a puddle portal while sitting next to-”**

**Even though Light was talking, L continued his sentence in his mind. They both heard the rest of the sentence.**

**-possibly my best friend who happens to be the king of all the gods of death. Except to make things more confusing, his subjects don’t seem to respect him, and he’s the one repeatedly murdering the love of my life. And to make things worse, he’s being a terrible gossip, trying to get me to admit my feelings like we are playing truth or dare at a slumber party. How did I get in this position?**

The king waved his hand, and it turned back to present-time Ryuk and Light, who just got up from his most recent death.

“…” L was silent.

“…” The king was silent.

“… I wasn’t going to phrase it like that when it was going to come out of my mouth.”

“…” The king was silent.

“…” L was silent.

“You consider me your best friend?” He felt… honoured. “Even though I am not as smart as you?”

“… I suppose being trapped here for five years by your side has enamoured you to me.”

“… You can leave any time you want, and you know that.”

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see what was happening to the Task Force, Kira, and my heirs.”

The king couldn’t help but grin from all of his mouths.

“You mean the Task Force, the love of your life, and your heirs?”

“… So, is prolonging a human’s life the ONLY way to kill a Shinigami?”

The king couldn’t help but laugh as he picked up on the threat.

He liked L too.


	2. Light! Look, L!

**(RYUK POV)**

“Ryuk, it’s been two hours, and I still haven’t died yet.” Light’s voice was calm, but Ryuk could see the hidden fear in his eyes.

He was a simple Shinigami, he knew he had no chance of guessing the genius’ thoughts just by looking at the way he held his mouth, or the angle he held his hands, or whatever L and Light used to pay attention to right before they said each other’s thoughts out loud, explaining to whatever group they were in. He was almost certain humans could tell other’s emotions by looking at their mouths. A smile was happy. A frown was sad. A thin mouth was angry. Surely there had to be tiny movements only the best of eyes could pick up that showed complex emotions.

After all, L and Light were always saying what the other was thinking, exactly. And while L was always staring straight ahead at his screens, he knew Light stared at L’s lips a lot.

Maybe if Light convinced the king to let him live, he would ask to learn that trick. If it didn’t take too long. But now, he needed to focus.

He was a simple Shinigami, so he couldn’t deduct what the other was thinking.

But he _was_ light’s friend, so he could guess. They had been together for six years, after all.

Light was in pain, even if the physical had faded. They had been walking for seventeen full days. He had counted, and that was around 30000 deaths. Okay, so Light had estimated how many times he would die a day, 2160, but he was rounding the number down because of deaths that took longer. Ryuk was pushing that thought aside. Each time, Light got up, but… he could tell it was straining on his friend. Again and again, one step after the other. He didn’t know how long it would take until the other broke. He hoped he wouldn’t, but then the pause started… Light was being given a taste of life without dying every forty seconds. When the deaths started back up again, Ryuk wasn’t sure if Light would have the strength to get up again. He was worried about Light.

Of course, he wasn’t going to tell the other he had become fond of him. That wouldn’t be any fun at all. And it’s not like he would help him anyway. He supposed that would make him a “bad friend”, but he didn’t mind. It’s not like Light would live long anyway. The king was stubborn in his decisions, and if he was to be honest, it was because the king tended to pick the right option. And even if Light did manage to swindle his way out of it, which he supposed was entirely possible, he was a Shinigami, and Light was a human. Friendships had to be different between species. If he messed up, he could say it was a god of death friend ritual or something.

Light would probably see through it, but he could already imagine the solid five seconds of confusion the other would have on his face as he tried to figure out the implications about what that could mean about Shinigami culture.

“Maybe he got bored. Or distracted. Hey, he does have a window to the human world right by him, he could have accidently dropped his note into there. In that case, we have a while, relax.” He was glad Light didn’t realize he was attempting to comfort him… he sucked at it.

“Ryuk! I only have 151 days in total, which means only 134 days left! I need to get there as soon as possible!”

Light was getting emotional, he had better say something to calm him down.

“Hey, not if more breaks like this are taken. Not if you have victims that didn’t die of a heart attack. Naomi’s death took forever! You have more than 151 days.” Ryuk wasn’t much of a comforting guy.

Light flinched, his hand darting to his throat as painful memories obviously took over him, and Ryuk wished he didn’t have such a big mouth.

Naomi had committed suicide, but there was no viable means of doing that in the Shinigami realm, so Light had begun to strangling himself. Of course, he passed out before he could complete it, so his hand relaxed. He woke up immediately, and once more, he begun to strangle himself. This happened again and again. But apparently, even if the oxygen supply to the brain is cut off for a short amount of time, it could cause brain damage. So eventually, he had forgotten how to move mid-strangling, so his hand remained on his throat after he passed out. He didn’t focus on how long that death took. He was facing the other way for most of it.

Call him a wimp of a death god, but sometimes even he got queasy.

But that aside, he couldn’t help but wonder why the king would stop…

**(SHINIGAMI KING POV)**

L didn’t show it, but he was uncomfortable watching Light die so many times. It was then that he chose to take a break. He would make his portals view a random person on Earth, L would try to guess their name, and then the king would tell him if he was right or wrong.

Surprisingly, he even got some right, judging by their bone structure. It was uncommon, but he did get some right.

“Well the fake tan makes me want to say something ridiculous like Candy.”

The king let out a loud laugh at that. “That’s not her name, but I have seen some humans called that.”

L was silent for a moment. “As much as I love sweets, I wonder what went wrong with our society to make parents start naming their children after food.”

“I don’t know. I stopped focusing for two decades, and all of a sudden ‘ _yolo_ ’ existed. Which makes my job considerably harder, when everyone’s killing themselves off before I can write their name down. Do you know how many people die because they chose to take a selfie at the edge of a cliff?”

“I am honestly afraid to look that much into human stupidity. It might be contagious.” L twisted to look at the pool as the girl approached her friend.

The two humans latched onto eachother like it was their last seconds with eachother, squealing each other’s names.

“Her name is Ladasha.” L said bluntly.

“Okay, that is cheating.” The king accused. “I refuse to give you any points for that.”

“You said nothing about overhearing their name at the start of the game, you cannot just add rules now.”

“… How about this. I will give you the point if you can spell it.”

“Well I would assume it is L.A.D.A.S.H.A., but the fact you gave me that offer makes me change my mind. Perhaps L.A.T.A.S.H.A., and her parents just chose to harden the T sound? Of course, they could have also changed another letter… I know that L.A.T.I.S.H.A. is an actual, if rare, name… Or her friend could just have a speaking impairment. I wouldn’t be surprised if she just misheard the other’s name. With those noises, they might as well have a hearing impairment.”

“Well, her name isn’t spelt any of those ways.”

“How is it spelt then?”

The king moved to grab his pen, about to write it down, before pausing. Writing it in the notebook was not the best idea…

“Grab some dust from outside, and make a pile where I can reach it.”

L got up, doing as asked, and the king flattened the pile of sand, writing her first name into the sand with a claw.

La-a.

“What?” The detective didn’t look or sound confused, but it was clear he was.

The king pointed to the ‘-’. “It’s a dash.”

L fell silent.

“I thought her name was pronounced Laaaaa or something, but I get what her parents did now I heard it out loud.”

“La-dash-a…” L said slowly.

“La-a.” The king pronounced it how it was meant to be.

“I am starting to see why Shinigami have no problems with killing off humans. I now also understand why she chose to make her skin orange.”

**(LIGHT POV)**

I felt Ryuk freeze next to me. I didn’t stop walking, but I didn’t let it be ignored.

“Problem, Ryuk?”

“Nah, I just thought I saw… something. Must have been my imagination.”

I frowned. Shinigami eyesight was much better than a human’s eyes could ever hope to be. If he saw something, it most likely was there. He guessed it was someone he just didn’t want to talk to. Ryuk had told him during their walk about where the second book came from, and then he was told about how Sidoh acted.

He would want to avoid him too.

But he was close to the building that Ryuk insisted the king lived in. He wouldn’t be surprised if the other was lying to him, he didn’t trust the god of death in the slightest, but it was his only shot. If he was being misled… he would just have to hope Ryuk would eventually take him to the right place. It was his only hope.

Without the constant deaths, he felt as if the minutes were seconds, but once he entered, the seconds turned into eternity.

He saw the mass of flesh on the ceiling, but that wasn’t that made him freeze. It was what was on the ground that turned his blood to ice.

L.

**(RYUK POV)**

He felt Light tense up, and followed his line of sight.

…

…

…

Ryuk officially had no clue what was going on.

“Usually,” the king started. “Whoever sees me for the first time stares in horror at me, not at thin air. Unless you are staring into my window to the human realm? I do not see how you could see into it clearly from that angle…”

The old man’s voice was curious, calm, intrigued.

_Did he not see L?_

_Or…_

Ryuk was behind Light, so he wouldn’t see anything…

Ryuk gave the king a tiny nod, to show he understood the order.

Pretend Light was having hallucinations.

_Things were getting interesting again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is shorter than a chapter should be, (Most people agree a chapter is between 3000-5000 words.) but I typed up the last sentence and decided it would be a perfect chapter end.  
> Asthetic is everything.


End file.
